gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault of the Thrones
is the 17th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot 80 years ago, two men in spacesuits explore the interior of an abandoned spaceship in orbit of Jupiter. They examine the bridge and find that the computers have been removed. One of them comments that after a six year journey they can't go back empty handed. They explore the ship further and find a dead body, along with a purple Haro. One of the men shrugs it off as a pet robot, but the other explains that it's an information terminal. The man declares that they've found what they're looking for and can start analyzing it. In the present, Sumeragi comments that the Thrones don't resemble Celestial Being's first and second generation Gundams, and that Veda has no data on them. Tieria mentions that there are at least three, and Allelujah comments that they disperse something that looks similar to GN particles. Setsuna sits in his cockpit and thinks about the new Gundams. Christina wonders if this meeting is a trap, and Sumeragi says they'll find out when they meet the new Meisters. Sumeragi orders Setsuna to prepare for launch. Feldt scans the Trinity ship and confirms that it's emitting GN particles and has four GN drives aboard. One of the ship's containers open, and Johann flies over in the Throne Eins, carrying Michael and Nena in his hands. The Throne Eins pulls up next to the Ptolemaios, and the Trinity siblings are greeted in a corridor by Sumeragi, Lockon, Allelujah and Tieria. Nena asks who the pilot of the Gundam Exia is, and Setsuna arrives and says he is. Nena tells Setsuna that she likes how reckless he is and kisses him. Setsuna pushes Nena away and tells her not to touch him. Michael then pulls a knife out and threatens Setsuna. Johann asks him to stop, but Nena's Haro urges him on. Lockon's Haro then arrives and addresses Nena's Haro as its big brother. Nena's Haro rudely says it doesn't know the other one and pushes it away. Sumeragi suggests they move to the briefing room, and Michael gives Setsuna a dirty look while Nena gives him a cutesy grin. Tieria says he knows exactly how Setsuna feels, even if he doesn't say anything. On the bridge, Christina says that she doesn't like Nena, and Feldt comments that her parents never told her about Gundams like the Thrones. Sumeragi asks why they have Gundams, and Tieria asks why Veda has no info on them, but Johann answers that it's classified information. Lockon asks where they got their GN drives, and Johann says that's classified too. Tieria asks what their goals are, but Michael gives a mocking answer, and Tieria decides to leave. Nena says she's bored, and Sumeragi gives her permission to explore. She asks Setsuna to join her, but when he ignores her, she changes her demeanor and tells him he shouldn't make her mad. Sumeragi asks again what their intentions are, and Johann says they want to eradicate war. Lockon asks if they're joining with them, but Michael mockingly answers that they've come to do real interventions, and he tries to pick a fight with Allelujah. Johann says that they'll be acting independently. Sumeragi asks if they're necessary for Aeolia's plan, and Johann says their actions will demonstrate that. Tieria arrives at Veda's terminal unit and is shocked to find Nena inside. The Trinity siblings leave, and a smitten Christina shows Lichtendahl and Lasse a picture she took with Johann. Lockon is disappointed because they got hardly any information out of the Trinity siblings. Ian explains that during their meeting he inspected the Throne Eins, and Sumeragi asks him to write a full report on a computer that isn't connected to Veda. Michael asks Nena what's so special about Setsuna, and she says that he's cute and that it's love at first sight. Haro announces that orders have arrived, and when Michael complains about having another mission, Johann says they have to show the world that Celestial Being is serious. Ribbons delivers some new info to Alejandro. He asks Alejandro what he's going to do now, and Alejandro says that he's just an observer who watches as the world changes. In Tokyo, Saji and Louise talk about the end of their exams. Saji asks Louise what she wants to do during their break, but she tells him she has to return to Spain for her cousin's wedding. Kinue takes a break because her research is going nowhere. Her assistant tells her about the new Gundams, and she asks him to track down the soldiers who reported seeing the new units. As the Union fleet travels across the Pacific Ocean, Graham comments that he feels like a failure because they didn't achieve their objectives and lost three pilots. Howard tells him it wasn't his fault because they didn't know three new Gundams would appear. Daryl wishes they had units on par with the Gundams, and Howard tells him to show some pride as a Flag Fighter. Graham then gets a call that three units have been picked up entering the atmosphere. At the MSWAD base, Eifman types up a report on his Gundam research and concludes that the energy they use can only be produced on Jupiter. Eifman suddenly recalls a manned Jupiter exploration mission from 120 years ago and wonders if it's connected to the development of the Gundams. If they are, he realizes that Aeolia's true goal isn't the eradication of war. Suddenly, his computer is hacked and displays a message: You have witnessed too much. The base's alarm then goes off as the Thrones approach the base. Nena hooks up to Johann's unit so that he can deploy his GN mega launcher. Eifman wonders if they've come to target him specifically. Johann fires the GN mega launcher and destroys several hangars, as well as the base's main building, killing Eifman. The Over Flag squad arrives, and an injured Billy radios Graham and tells him that Eifman is dead. Johann orders a retreat, but Michael ignores him and says he wants to fight. Graham dodges Michael's GN fangs and manages to land some shots. Howard moves in for a close attack with his plasma blade. The GN fangs then stab Howard's Over Flag, which falls away and explodes. Sumeragi informs the Meisters about the attack on the MSWAD base, but no additional information has been uploaded to Veda. Setsuna wonders if the Trinity siblings are really Meisters. Saji says goodbye to Louise at the airport and is too embarrassed to kiss her, but she says that's what she likes about him.